


Tell Me What It Was Like

by alrangerz



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Friendship, Light Angst, Memories, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alrangerz/pseuds/alrangerz
Summary: Meg dwells on her memories of Thanksgiving before the realms, meanwhile, she learns of what Yui did every November 23rd.
Kudos: 2





	Tell Me What It Was Like

**Author's Note:**

> Written for DBD Amino's Fogsgiving prompt (Mount Ormond Hook here)! I had fun writing this one, and this is like my brotp.

Thanksgiving was a tough subject for most of the survivors, but it seemed that the topic had affected Meg the most this year. When the conversation first started, she seemed uncomfortable, but she shook her head and just waved off the concern, blaming her mood on a migraine. She excused herself from the campfire and decided to take a walk into the woods to clear her head, but all that struck her was distant memories.

_ Meg stood in the small kitchen of her apartment, smiling sadly as she waited for the pumpkin pie to finish in the oven. It was Thanksgiving day and it was her first year alone. Her mother had been severely ill just months before, and unfortunately, she had not made it too far into the new year. _

_ Now, here Meg was counting the seconds until she had to take the desert out lest it burns to a crisp. She remembers learning the recipe from her mother when she was eight years old. It had been so much fun preparing the pie, even if they made a huge mess in the kitchen. _

_ Meg remembers her mother’s smile as she gently cleaned the flour off of her cheeks and nose. It was genuine and full of love. She misses those days… _

_ She misses having her mother in the kitchen, sitting in a chair as she watched Meg prepare the pie with little trouble, almost a decade of practice finally paying off. Her mother would hum her approval upon tasting the sample she was given, and flash that beautiful smile once more. _

_ Meg missed her smile already, and she wished she could see it one more time as she put on her oven mitts and carefully took her desert out of the oven. It was perfect, not as perfect as mama’s, but it was “Mega perfect,” as her mother used to say. She hadn’t gotten the pun until she was about sixteen, and no matter how bad it was, it made Meg chuckle. _

_ Now that she had her small feast upon the dining room table, Meg sat down and whispered a short grace, thanking her maker for blessing her with another Thanksgiving. Even if it was alone. _

“Thomas, are you okay?”

The voice pulled Meg from her thoughts and she looked up to see who it was. “Ah, Yui, hey. Yeah I’m fine. Can I ask you something, and stop me if I’m overstepping.”

Yui leaned against the tree, right beside Meg, and nodded in response. “Of course, always. What’s on your mind?”

“What was Thanksgiving like in Japan, if you guys celebrated it…?”

The biker hummed for a moment in thought as she tried her best to remember what it was like during her younger days in the real world. She was grateful that The Entity allowed to keep some memories. “Well…”

_ Yui wasn’t one to celebrate Thanksgiving, at least not after her father had disowned her and she was forced to Nagoya. She just opted to stay indoors every 23rd of November, drinking away her concerns and eating whatever she had in the fridge. That was until she hit the streets and began making money from her races. Her life started to look for her, and once again, she began to appreciate those around her. She eventually gained the attraction of her current gang, The Sakura 7, and they had decided to make cards and other gifts for the hard workers of society the same year they met. _

_ “Okay, ladies, remember we are making cards for the police, the hospital workers, and the firefighters. Let’s have fun and make them look pretty, yeah?” _

_ Cheers erupted around the room from her fellows and Yui couldn’t help but grin. This was the happiest she had been in months and she knew it would last for years. These women were her family now, and what better way to spend Thanksgiving than to walk around Nagoya, handing out their handcrafted cards and gifts to the essential workers of the city. It was worth the time spent driving around just to see the smiles of the people they encountered. One of the group of firefighters even gave them all hugs and offered them snacks in return. _

“We did it every year, sometimes even traveling to other cities to expand our gratitude.”

Meg let out a soft laugh and laid her head on Yui’s shoulder as she imagined the older woman decorating a card and handing it to a policeman. She could almost see the smile on the Japanese woman’s face when they received hugs in return. “Hey, if we ever get out of here, maybe we can celebrate it together, maybe mix the two. How does that sound?”

Yui closed her eyes and laid her head against Meg’s. “Sounds like a great plan, Thomas. Say, why don’t we go back to the others and have them share their stories?”

“That sounds like an awesome idea. Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
